


Remnant needs

by blakefancier



Series: Revenant universe [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant needs

At first, he tried to speak of it to Blake. He tried to offer an excuse, but Blake silenced him with a dark, heavy look.

(He did not know when Blake's eyes had begun to echo the ending and the beginning of their association.)

Robbed of speech, he kissed Blake. Unsurprised by the sweet, gritty flavor-- like an overripe peach that is ready to split its skin, like the grave of a friend-- Avon drew the taste into him, wanting it to overpower the copper tang that still lingered in his mouth.

It did not surprise him when it didn't.


End file.
